


Sketchbook

by stumblestiltskin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblestiltskin/pseuds/stumblestiltskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno loses his sketchbook. Aiba finds it and decides to look through it. Did I mention that Ohno is infatuated with Aiba and has sketches of him that he’d rather no one sees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> took me a while to write this because im not too familiar with the pairing :)  
> also not too confident about this one but hey what am i to do

  
 It was a beautiful day, thought Satoshi. The sun was shining and a light breeze was rustling through his hair. Satoshi was sat on a bench on the roof of the school building looking intensely onto the field.

  Yet, his eyes were not on the nature around him.  
  
  Instead, Satoshi’s gaze was focused on a certain member of the school’s baseball team. Aiba Masaki was sat on the grass after an intense warmup around the field, trying to catch his breath. Satoshi’s excitement grew as he saw Masaki all sweaty and spent. He wanted to be able to take in this view forever. He reached for his sketchbook and began to sketch the outline of Masaki’s toned body when he heard footsteps behind him. Not wanting to be caught sketching Masaki, he stuffed the sketchbook underneath the bench.  
  
  “Ohno-senpai?” it was Sakurai Sho, “What are you doing on the roof? We have an art club meeting in two minutes and you need to be there.”  
  
  Ah. Right. That’s what he had to do.  
  
  Satoshi was the president of the art club. Not because he wanted to be, but because no one else had stepped up to the plate.  
  
  (Sho was the vice president for that same reason. His art skills alone would never have gotten him that position)  
  
  Satoshi took one last look at the field. The baseball team had officially started their practice, which meant it was also time for him to pack up and go to the art club. He picked up his bag and motioned for Sho to lead the way.  
  
  He didn’t notice how his sketchbook was still left under the bench.

~~~ 

  With how popular he was, no one would have imagined that Aiba Masaki ate lunch alone on the roof of the school. It wasn’t that he was miserable or had no friends (his best friends, Matsumoto Jun and Ninomiya Kazunari, were otherwise occupied at that moment), he just enjoyed eating alone.  
  
  As he ate, he stared out into the field, his eyes focusing in on Sakurai Sho and Ohno Satoshi, paying extra attention to Satoshi.  
  
  I mean, it was just that Masaki enjoyed observing at people, and Satoshi was a nice person to look at. A _very_ nice person to look at. So nice, in fact that he had been observing him all year.  
  
  The pair were seemingly arguing about something that made Satoshi frustrated. He was intrigued by the way that Satoshi’s brow furrowed as he looked through his bag, a worried expression crossing his face as his hand emerged empty handed. After saying something to Sho, Satoshi ran off towards the school.  
  
  _Well, there goes my eye candy._  
  
  With his object of interest out of sight, Masaki sighed and sat down on the floor to eat his lunch while leaning on the bench behind him. As he sat down, something hard got jabbed into his back. He reached behind him and pulled out what seemed to be a sketchbook. After checking that nobody else was around him, he opened it up and began looking in it, noticing that all the drawings were signed with a small _S_. After skimming through the book he came across some sketches of a very familiar person.  
  
  _Wait a second…' he thought, 'is this…’_

~~~

  Satoshi was frantic.  
  
  His sketchbook, _the one thing that he did not want in the hands of anyone else_ , was missing.  
  
  _Shit._  
  
  _What if it falls into the wrong hands?_  
  
  _The whole school would know about his crush on Masaki._  
  
  He needed to find that sketchbook, and he needed to find it fast.  
  
  Satoshi ran to the one place he could think of where he last had his sketchbook, the roof of the school. He made his way up the stairs, disregarding the weirded out looks he was getting. His sketchbook was of more importance. Reaching the end of the staircase, he took a second to collect his breath and reached for the door. He was hoping that his sketchbook was there and that nobody found it.

~~~

   _Wow, these are pretty good, whoever drew these has some really great talent…_  
  
  Masaki was in awe as he flipped through the drawings of himself when he heard the door of the roof opening. Thinking it was his friends, he turned around.  
  
  “Hey guys! Look, some chick dedicated an entire chunk of her sketchbook to drawings of me!”  
  
  Instead of his friends stood Ohno Satoshi, completely red in the face and panting as if he just ran five miles.  
  
  “That sketchbook…” said Satoshi, “How much of it did you look at?”  
  
  _Crap how am I supposed to tell him that I went through all of it?_  
  
  “Well uh, not too much but I did see the drawings the artist did… of me…” Masaki said hesitantly.  
  
  Satoshi’s eyes widened as his face got even redder. _Wait don’t tell me…_  
  
  “Ohno-san, is this sketchbook yours?” Masaki asked. There was a pause.  
  
  “Do you find it gross,” whispered Satoshi, “that a guy is drawing pictures of you? Because if you do, I’ll stop.”  
  
  _Oh god he’s too cute._  
  
  Masaki walked closer to Satoshi, gripping the sketchbook in his hands. As he got closer, he saw Satoshi staring at the ground trying to contain himself.  
  
  “I don’t find it gross, these drawings… they’re really good”

~~~

  Satoshi was shocked. Was he hearing this correctly? Aiba Masaki was _complementing_ the drawings he did?  
  
  “Thank you,” Satoshi said quietly, “I… I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable its just that you’re easy to draw because you’re so beautiful-” _what the hell are you even saying Satoshi did you just say he’s beautiful oh my god he’s going to think you like him or something, well not that that’s wrong but-_  
  
  “I think you’re beautiful too”  
  
  Satoshi froze. Was he hearing correctly? The object of his attraction, one of the most popular boys in school, just called him beautiful. Was he being punk’d? Were there cameras set up?  
  
  “Ohno-san, are you alright?” said Masaki, interrupting Satoshi’s thoughts, “I just thought that… since you drew these that there was a chance that you liked me.”  
  
  _A chance? HA if only he knew how much Satoshi liked him._  
  
  “So… does that mean you like me?”  
  
  _Wait what did he just read my thoughts?_  
  
  “Ohno-san… you’re thinking out loud” said Masaki, trying to hold in his laughter, “but if you like me you have nothing to worry about… I like you too”  
  
  _Am I dreaming? Did he say he likes me?_

~~~ 

  Masaki stared as Satoshi went silent after his confession. He began to get nervous after minutes passed, and Satoshi was still silent.  
  
  “Ohno-san, if its too much for you, you can just take your sketchbook back and forget that any of this happened –”  
  
  “NO” Satoshi blurted, “I don’t want to forget, its just… what are we supposed to do now?”  
  
  _How is he this cute and innocent?_  
  
  “Well we could try dating.” Masaki suggested.  
  
  A smile grew on Satoshi’s face as he thought about dating Masaki.  
  
  
  “I’d like that.”  


* * *

  
  
**BONUS**  
  
  Ninomiya Kazunari stuck his head by the door of the roof, trying to listen in on the conversation going on between Masaki and the artist.  
  
  “Kazu, stop trying to invade their privacy! You know you hate it when Masaki tries to listen in on us,” said Matsumoto Jun, scolding his boyfriend,  
“Let’s go, we’ll eat somewhere else while they try to work out their feelings.”  
  
  Nino completely ignored Jun’s scolding and motioned for him to come to the door.  
  
  “It’s getting interesting! Masaki totally just called out Oh-chan for his drawings!” Nino said excitedly.  
  
  “Kazunari I did not wait half an hour in line to get food for you not to eat it,” Jun hissed, “And how close are you to Ohno-san that you call him Oh-chan anyways?”  
  
  Nino sighed as he stood up and walked away from the door.  
  
  “Okay, fine let’s go eat. I mean, its not even that interesting, all Oh-chan did was confess that he drew those _beautiful_ drawings of Masaki –”  
  
  “He did what?! Move out of the way I have to hear this!” Jun said as he pushed Nino out of the way to press his ear against the door.  
  
  Nino smirked. _As much as he hates to admit it,_ _Jun loves this kind of drama way more than anyone,_ thought Nino as he grabbed the way-too-expensive food that he and Jun had waited in line for, and leaned against the door, trying to get a listen on what was going on between the two.  
  
  _At least now Masaki will have someone to keep him occupied while Jun drags me on food runs._  
              


End file.
